Can we find love?
by Mio12
Summary: Four teen werewolves named Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus are waiting for love to find them. Until one night,will they find love or misery?
1. Chapter 1

Me - I don't own yugioh,but Marcus and Mia are mine.

Marcus - What you mean 'mine'.

Nia - Enjoy the story.

* * *

In a far away forest lived four werewolves named Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus. The four werewolves were returning home from hunting for their meal. When they reach the mouth of the cave (they called home),and dragged their kill inside the middle of the cave. Then they changed back to their teen human forms and ate their kill in silence.

Then Bakura broke the silence and said "This is best kill that I had all week."

Atemu said "You always say that to broke the silence when we eat our meal, Bakura."

Marik said "I agreed with Bakura. I would have said the same to broke the silence. It is soooo quiet in here."

Bakura said "See, Marik understands me. It is so quiet."

Atemu said "Ok, it is quiet."

Marik said "Speaking of quiet, Marcus." Marcus turn towards him. "Are you okay, man, you are staring at the ceiling for six minutes."

Marcus nodded and turn his attention back on the ceiling. Bakura said "Marcus, I know that you are thinking about something."

The three other teens turned to him. Bakura contiued "When you are thinking about something, you stare at the ceiling."

Atemu turned to Marcus and said "What's on your mind, Marcus."

Marcus said "If I say it, you guys will I don't want to say it."

Marik said "We're you hunt,eat and sleep together(not in a sexual way).You can tell us anything on your mind, right guys."

Atemu and Bakura said "You can tell us anything, Marcus"

Bakura said "We promise that we won't laugh at what you said."

Marcus said "Okay, here is what is on my mind."

Atemu,Bakura and Marik leaned closely to listen to Marcus.

Marcus said "Do you guys think we can find love?"

Atemu,Bakura and Marik were shocked about what Marcus said that they forgot to speak.

Marcus said "Well, do you."

Atemu found his voice and said "Actually, we don't know if we can find love."

Bakura found his voice and said "Why did you ask that, Marcus."

Marcus said "Well, we don't anyone to make love to and have a family with."

Marik found his voice last and said "That is lost our families to werewolves and became like them ourselves.I wonder if we can find love."

They all sighed and contiued eating their meal in silence once again.

* * *

That same night in village close to the teens were finish eating their dinner inside their house. One of the teens said "Let's go to sleep after washing the dishes."

The other three nodded in agreement and finish washing, drying and puting away the dishes.

An other teen said "Let's go to night, you guys." and want up to the bedrooms.

The others followed after and retreat to their rooms. Then the villagers blew off their lights and went to sleep.

What they don't know that they are going to have unexpeted visitors.

* * *

In the forest, Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus couldn't sleep. They were to busy thinking about if they will ever find love. Atemu thought 'I wonder if we will find people to love and have a family with.'

Atemu said "Hey guys, are you wake?"

Bakura said "Yeah Atemu."

Marik said "Hear loud and clear."

Marcus said "Something is bugging you,Atemu."

Atemu said "Yeah, it's that question you mention."

Bakura said " I was thinking the same thing."

Marik said "Me too."

Marcus said "That makes the four of us. Let's go for a walk to clear our minds." and walking out the cave.

Atemu,Bakura and Marik nodded and walk out the cave to Marcus.

* * *

In the village,it was peace and quiet until an ear piercing scream woken the village. The four teens were woken by the scream and heard a shout saying 'Run, werewolves are invading the village.'

The four teens jump out of bed and race out their rooms,almost crashing into each raced downstairs and ran out the door to see what was going on.

They found their answer. A park of werewolves were invading their village and killing everyone in their sight. The teens were shaking at the sight of the werewolves. Until one of werewolves spotted them and started to run towards them.

Two of the teens saw it coming and grab other two of teens' started runing through the village and into the forest.

* * *

In the forest,Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus were walking to clear their minds. Marik stopped and started to smell the air.

Atemu said "Marik,is something wrong."

Marik said "I smell werewolves."

Bakura said "Werewolves,how many?"

Marik said "Must be five or six of them and they're close."

Marcus said "Let's go find them."

They changed into their wolves forms and run towards the scent.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest,the four teens were running for their lives with werewolves behind them. Until one of the teens trip on a root. The others stop to help their friend up.

When the teen was up, they heard a growl and turn to run, but stop and saw werewolves in the front of them. Then they turn to run the other way , but saw the same.

They were surrounded by werewolves and came close to each other. The werewolves started to move closer to four teens. They closed their eyes to not see their coming. Until they heard a yep and open their eyes to see to what is going on.

They saw four werewolves were fighting the other werewolves. They watch in amazement that the four werewolves were winning against a park of werewolves.

When the remaining wolves saw that they was losing , they ran away(Wimps). The werewolves saw that the werewolves ran away, they knew that they won.

The teens were shunned that this werewolves save one of the teens said "Hmm,ah." The four werewolves froze and started to look around until their eyes saw the teens standing between them.

The wolves and the teens ended up staring into each other. One of the teens who had short black hair and green eyes finally spoke "Hm, for saving for are very grateful for you that you saved the way,my name is Mia." Then Mia held out her hand and the wolves watch her as she moved.

Mia said "These are my person is Yugi."Mia held her hand in front of the teen who had long black spiky hair with violet tips and with blonde bangs daped over his face and a little cute bang in the middle of his head. The werewolf who was Atemu saw how he and Yugi was alike,but with the differences of their eyes and hair .Yugi's eyes were amethsyt while his eyes were crimson. His hair has some lightning bangs going up.

Mia said "This is Ryou."Mia held her hand in front of the teen who had long white hair and honey eyes. The werewolf who was Bakura saw how he and Ryou was alike,but his hair was wild.

Mia said "And this is Malik."Lastly Mia held her hand in front of the teen who had long blonde and violet eyes. The werewolf who was Malik saw how he and Malik was alike,but his hair was wild like Bakura.

Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Mia said "What are your names."

The werewolves were snap out of their staring by the question. They look to each other then changed back to their human forms. The teens gasp at the sight in front of them.

* * *

Me - Finish,I am so tired from writing.

Marcus - You used me in the story, why?

Me - Will you find out why soon or later?

Nia - So,Marcus,you have to wait.

Marcus - I find out why I am in the story and nothing will sto...

Vanessa - Marcus baby, your sexy girlfriend is here.

Me - You was saying.

Marcus - Well,expect her (picks up bat and leaves)

Nia -I'll go and help him ( picks up rope and leaves)

Me - Okay,thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Me - Yay, another chapter.

Marcus - Mia, I swear to God to tell me why you put me in the story.

Me - No, you have to find out yourself(Hmph).

Nia - Marcus, It's a surpise that why we can't tell you.

Marcus - Okay, enjoy the story.

* * *

Last time : _the teens gasp at the sight in front of them._

The wolves turn into their human forms and smiled at the look on the teens' faces. One of the second group of teens bowed and said "Let me introduce myself and my name is Marcus,it's a pleasure to meet you." Marcus held out his hand like Mia as he moved.

Marcus said "These are my person is Atemu." Marcus held his hand in front of the boy who look like Yugi. Yugi saw some similars and differences between him and Atemu. Atemu was taller than him by 1/4 inches and had lightning bangs going up in his hair.

Marcus moved to the next person and said "This is Bakura." Marcus held his hand in front of the boy who look like Ryou. Ryou saw some similars and differences between him and Bakura. Bakura 's hair was wild than his own hair.

Marcus moved to the last person and said "This is Marik." Marcus held his hand in front of the boy who look like Malik. Malik also saw similars and differences between him and Marik. Marik's hair was wild than his own hair.

Yugi,Ryou and Malik pouted at the differences. Mia giggled and said "Didn't anyone tell you that pouting is bad?" Marcus laughed and his friends were dumbfounded.

Malik said "Why are you and Marcus so difference from each other?" Mia and Marcus stop laughing and look at each other.

Ryou said "I have to agree two look nothing alike." Yugi said "I second that." Malik said "Anyone else agree to that."

Atemu,Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement. Marcus shook his head and said "Well, to change that subjet,where did you come from?"

Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Mia stared at the ground. Atemu noticed that and rememeber the werewolves.

Atemu said "Oh, you were being chased by werewolves away from your houses. Am I right?"

Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Mia nodded in agreement. Bakura said "Well we can't have you guys out in the forest. Those werewolves might come back and kill you."

The smaller teens froze and contiued staring at the ground. Marcus said "Great, Bakura,you had to say made them froze stiff."

Marik said "I agree with Bakura." Marik thought for a minute and said "How about you come live with us?"

The smaller teens looked up at him with wide eyes. Atemu said "What is that Marik is saying is you can live with us, so we can protect you from the other werewolves,okay."

Marcus said "What do you say?" The smaller teens thought for a minute and said "Alright."

Bakura and Marik said "Alright,let's go to our house." and walk towards Ryou and Malik.

Atemu and Marcus shook their heads and walk towards Yugi and Mia.

Yugi said "What are you doing?"

Atemu said "Taking you to our home."and grab Yugi's wrist and walk with him.

The others did the same and catch up to Atemu and Yugi.

* * *

In the forest at the cave,Atemu stopped at the mouth of the cave with Yugi and said "This is our home."

Yugi stared at it, then went inside the cave. Bakura,Marik and Marcus came with Ryou,Malik and Mia.

The three smaller teens stared at the cave, then went in. The taller teens went in after.

* * *

In the cave with Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus. Bakura rememebered the question that Marcus asked.

Bakura said "Hey Marcus,could they be the ones, we are waiting for?"

Marcus said "They could be the ones, we are waiting for."

Marik smiled and said "So, what we should do with them?"

Atemu said "Marik, don't jump to conclusions. We don't know one thing about them and you asking what we should do with them."

Marik pouted and said "So, I want to know."

Marcus said "He is right,Marik, you are jumping to conclusions, even we don't one thing about them."

Marik said "What you think we do?"

Marcus said "Find what they are like and what they like to eat,drink and do?"

Bakura said "That is not a bad idea."

Marik said "Let's do that."

Atemu nodded his head in agreement. They contiued walking in the cave.

* * *

In near the middle of the cave with Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Mia. They reached in the middle of the cave and saw something.

The middle of the cave had four beds made from the skin of dead animals on the ground of the cave.

Yugi said "It's not bad, but it is good."

The three smaller teens nodded in agreement. Mia started yawning and said "It's late,we should go to sleep for the rest of the night."

Yugi said "We did survive a werewolves' attack and we derserve a good night rest."

Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement. The four teens went the beds and climb in to get a good night rest.

* * *

Now at the middle of the cave with Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus.

Marik said "What we should say to them?"

Bakura said "I don't know what to say."

Marcus smack Bakura and Marik behind their heads. Bakura turned to Marcus said "Ow, that "

Marik turned to Marcus and said "What you do that for."

Atemu turned to Marcus and said "That was on called for."

Marcus said "Shh,will you guys be quiet?"

Bakura said "Why?"

Marcus pointed at the sleeping teens and said "Can you see they sleeping?"

Atemu,Bakura and Marik turn to see who Marcus was talking about. They saw four sleeping teens on their beds.

Marik said "Aww,aren't they cute with their sleeping faces."

Bakura said "I agree with Marik. They are cute when they are sleep."

Atemu and Marcus nodded in agreement.

Atemu said "We should get some did had an eventful night." and went to his bed with Yugi in it.

Bakura,Marik and Marcus nodded and went to their beds with the other teens in it.

* * *

Me - Yay , another finish chapter.

Marcus - I will wait to see what is the surpise.

Nia - Good boy, Marcus.

Me - I don't own Yugioh , but Marcus and Mia are mine.

Vanessa - Thanks for reading and please review.

Marcus - How the hell you get inside here.

Vanessa - I came to see you, silly.

Me - Anyway (Hears running in the background) Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me - 24 veiws and 15 visitors in one day. I must be a good writer.

Marcus - Yeah,a ticklish writer(tickles me).

Me - (laughs)Marcus,stop, I can't write if you do that(laughs).

Marcus - (stop tickling)Okay

Nia - Mio12 don't own Yugioh, but Marcus and Mia are hers.

Me - Enjoy the story

* * *

Last time : _Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus went to their own beds with the smaller teens in it._

In the morning,Mia started to wake up and slowly open her eyes to adjust them to the light. She sat up and started looking around. Mia thought 'Where am I? The last thing I rememeber was seeing werewolves.'

Mia try to get up,but stop by strong hold around her waist. She look down and saw Marcus sleeping with his arms around her waist. Mia thought 'Now I rememeber this is Marcus and this must his friends and his cave.'

She started shaking Marcus and said "Marcus,Marcus,wake up." Marcus groaned and mumbled 'five minutes',then tighten his hold on her waist. Mia thought 'Now that don't about this?'

She bend down to reach Marcus' face and kiss him on his lips. Marcus felt softness on his lips and started slowly opening eyes to see what was it.

Marcus saw Mia and she was kissing him. He reacted fast and broke the kiss. Mia saw that he was wake and said "Now that you are awake. Would you mind letting go of me,Marcus?"

Marcus look down and saw he was holding Mia's waist. He let go of her and said "Sorry."

Mia said "It's okay." and kiss his cheek before getting up. Marcus touch his cheek,then his lips and thought 'I should start sleep holding her sometimes.'

* * *

Mia started shaking Yugi and said "Yugi,Yugi,wake up." Yugi started to open his eyes and saw Mia standing over him.

Yugi said "What."

Mia said "It's morning. We have to wake up the others."

Yugi sat up and said "Okay." Yugi tried to get up,but stop by a strong hold around waist and turn to see Atemu holding him.

Yugi said "Mia,help me wake up Atemu."

Mia said "O.." Marcus broke off Mia and said "I will do it."

Marcus start shaking Atemu and said "Atemu,Atemu,wake up." Atemu groaned and tighten his hold.

Marcus said "Will you wake up before you ended up crashing Yugi." Atemu opened his eyes and saw he was tightly holding Yugi.

Atemu quickly let go of Yugi's waist and said "Thanks for the warning."before getting up.

Marcus patted Atemu's shoulder and said "No problem."

* * *

Mia and Yugi started Ryou and Malik. They said "Guys, wake up." Ryou and Malik open their eyes and saw Mia and Yugi standing over them.

Ryou said "Good morning,Yugi and Mia." before sitting up.

Malik said "Is something wrong."

Mia said "Well, for you , not us."

Ryou said "What do you mean?"

Yugi giggled and said "Bakura and Marik are holding you guys. That is wrong."

Ryou and Malik look down and saw Bakura and Marik holding them.

Atemu said "Let's us wake them up."

The four smaller teens nodded in agreement. Atemu and Marcus said something in Bakura and Marik's ears.

Bakura and Marik suddenly shot up and let go of Ryou and Malik.

Mia said "What do you tell them?"

Marcus said "Something that is not for you little ones to hear."

Atemu nodded and said "Now that everyone is awake. You little ones must be hungry."

Malik said "We are not little. Now that you mention it, I am hungry." placing a hand on his stomach.

The other smaller teens placed a hand on their stomach and nodded.

Bakura said "Let's go hunting for food and you little ones stay here."

Yugi said "Why?"

Marik said "We don't want to search the entire forest for you little ones."

Mia said "Okay,we will stay in the cave."

Marcus said "Okay,let's go hunt for food."before walking away.

Atemu,Bakura and Marik nodded and walked away.

* * *

When they was no longer in the smaller teens' sight.

Malik said "Why did you say that,Mia?"

Ryou said "We could have gone and help them?"

Yugi said "What do have to say for yourself, Mia?"

Mia showed her cross fingers to them and said "I said'we will stay in the cave'. I don't said how long we will stay in the cave."

Malik said "Mia,you lieing fox."

Yugi and Ryou said "What are we waiting for? Let's go"

The four smaller teens ran out the cave.

* * *

In the forest with Atemu,Bakura,Malik and Marcus.

Marik said "Was it alright to leave them in the cave alone and unprotected."

Bakura said "Of course, why you say that?"

Marik said "Beacause werewolves might find them and kill them."

Bakura said "Marik,werewolves hunt in the night, not the day."

Atemu said "Some do, some don't."

Bakura said "What! Some werewolves hunt in the day. Who?"

Atemu said "Let's say 'us' for example."

Bakura said "That is true."

Marik said "Speaking of 'us',Marcus."

Atemu and Bakura stop talking to look at Marcus.

Marcus said "Yes,Marik."

Marik said "Dude,are you okay? You're grinning so much that it is splitting your face."

Marcus said "It is a good day."

Bakura ran in front of Marcus,causing him and the others to stop.

Bakura said "Who are you? And have you done to Marcus."

Marcus said "What are you talking about,Bakura? Of course, this is the real me."

Bakura said "No,Marcus won't comment a day or anyday"

Marik said "That is right. Marcus won't do that."

Marcus said "Actually,it's a good day beacause..."

Marik and Bakura said "We're listening."

Marcus smirked and said "Mia kiss me a good day."

Marik and Bakura froze,while Atemu stood speechless.

Marik said "Where did she kiss you?"

Marcus contiued smirking said "Right here."before pointing to his lips.

Bakura said "On the lips. But we met them last night."

Marcus said "It's seem that best man got kissed first." as he contiued smirking as he is walking.

Atemu said "Wow,I thought you two might get kissed first."as he contiued walking.

Marik and Bakura said "We thought so too."as they contiued walking.

What they didn't know that someone in the trees is watching them.

Unidentified preson said "Those boys are werewolves. I know what to do with werewolves." as he show his bows and arrows.

* * *

In the forest with Yugi,Ryou,Malik and Mia behind a tree listen to the taller teens talking.

Malik said "You kissed him."

Mia said "I had to. He was on me."

Malik said "You could have hit him to get off."

Ryou said "Malik,you know that Mia don't like hurting people."

Malik said "So,I would have done it."

Yugi said "They moving again."

Malik said "We talk about this again later. Let's go." as he walking quietly.

The three teens followed quietly behind him, until Mia heard a voice and look to where it is coming from.

She saw nothing and thought 'It must be my mind playing tricks on me. But I have a bad feeling that someone will get hurt."

She sighed and contiued follow her friends quietly.

* * *

Now with Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus behind bushes watching two deers.

Bakura and Marik's stomach was growling.

Bakura said "Man,watching it makes my stomach growl."

Marik said "Me too."

Atemu turned to them said "Will you two stop talking. Do you want chase it away with your talking."

Marcus shook his head and said "Let's change and catch it."

The others nodded in agreement.

The teens changed into their wolf forms. Then they went in four directions to block the deers from running away.

Finally, Marik pounced on one of the deers and pinched it to the ground. While Atemu,Bakura and Marcus was chasing the second one and pinched it to the ground.

* * *

Now with Yugi,Ryou,Malik,Mia and the unidentified person behind nearby trees watching the action.

Malik said "Wow!"

Ryou said "That is good teamwork."

Yugi said "That's amazing,right,Mia."

Malik and Ryou turn to see Mia with a worried face.

Ryou said "Mia,what is wrong."

Mia said "Something is wrong."

Malik said "What is wrong."

Mia said "Someone going to get hurt."

Yugi said "Who?"

Mia said "I don't know who."

Unidentified person was watching the the teen wolves and said "Now you die" as draw his arrow.

* * *

Now with Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus changed back in their human forms.

Marik said "That was good teamwork, you guys."

Bakura said "Now we can go home and eat."

Atemu said "Do you always think about your stomach?"

Marcus said "Really,Baku..."

He cut off by a shout 'No' and was pushed out the way.

Marcus fell straight on the ground and sat up.

Marcus said "Who is the wi..."and stop in middle sentence as he saw his friends' faces.

Marcus said "What is wrong,guys?"

Then Bakura pointed in front of him.

Marcus look down and saw Mia with an arrow in her side.

Marcus get up and walk towards Mia. He fell to his knees and held Mia in his arms.

Marcus had tears in his eyes and said "Mi..Mia." Mia remain still.

Marcus said "Mi..Mia,y..you ha..have wak..wake up."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and look up at Bakura shooking his head.

Marcus sobed "But sh..she can..can't be dead."

Mia groaned that cause everyone to look down.

Marcus said "Mi..Mia."

Mia said "Ma..Mar..Marcus."

Bakura said "Well, I'm be damned. The kid is alive and have an arrow in her side."

Marcus said "Anyway,she is alive. Mia, can you hear me, just say something."

Mia said "I..it's hu..hurts."

Marik said "We should pull the arrow out."

Atemu said "Once we do that, we don't have anything to stop the blood."

Bakura said "That is true."

Marcus said "But we can't just it in."

"How about we help?"a voice behind them said. The older teens turn and saw the three smaller teens.

Atemu said "Yugi,Ryou,Malik,what are you doing?"

Malik said "We will answer questions later. Right now, our friend is on a life or death mission. Now give her to us."

Bakura said "What are you going to do?"

Ryou said "We'll answer questions later, Bakura. Marcus, give Mia to us please."

Marcus nodded and give Mia to them. Ryou and Malik carried Mia to Yugi and placed her on the ground.

Yugi said "We need two of you guys' jackets."

Marik said "Why?"

Marcus said "Marik,shut up."before taking off his jacket and giving it to them. "Here,use mine."

Ryou said "Thank you."before taking it from him.

Atemu took off his and give it to Ryou.

Ryou said "Thank you, Atemu."before taking it from him.

Malik said "Okay, we have the jackets, Yugi, put one of the in Mia's mouth. Ryou, Hold one of the jackets after I am finish." Ryou and Yugi nodded and did what was said.

Marcus said "What are you going to do?"

Malik said "You are going find out soon. Ryou,are you ready?"

Ryou said "Yes."

Malik said "Yugi,is Mia calm?"

Yugi said "Yes."

Malik said "Good."

Malik grab holded of the arrow and put it out quickly.

Mia's eyes open by sudden pain and start screaming in the jacket in her mouth.

Malik said "Ryou, Give me the jacket."

Ryou nodded and give Malik the jacket. Malik press the jacket against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Marcus said "Can we help with something."

Malik said "Yeah,we need other jacket to tie this jacket on the wound."

Marcus looked at Bakura and Marik.

Marik said "Hell no, I am not going my jacket up."

Bakura took off his jacket and give it to Ryou.

Ryou said "Thank you."before taking it.

Malik said "Okay,Marcus,come and hold Mia a little."

Marcus got up and walk over. He said "Do I have to do?"

Malik said "Lift Mia by her middle, but slowly."

Marcus nodded and did what he was told slowly.

Malik said "Ryou,tie from the wound and around."

Ryou nodded and did what he was told.

* * *

After a few minutes,Mia's wound was bandaged and the jacket in her mouth was removed.

Marcus said "We should go home and eat our meal."

Marik said "Don't think we will eat after what happened."

Bakura said "I agree to Marik."

Atemu said "I second that."

Malik said "We are not hungry after Mia was hurt."

Ryou said "Also Marcus,you should thank Mia when she wake up."

Marcus said "What does that mean?"

Yugi said "She did save your life after."

Marcus said "What! She got hurt by saving me."

Yugi,Ryou and Malik nodded.

Atemu said "We have to move."

Yugi said "Why?"

Bakura said "There are one group of people who want to kill us."

Ryou said "Who?"

Marik said "Hunters."

Malik said "Why they want to kill you?"

Marcus said "We're werewolves. Monsters created and bounded to kill everything or everyone in their sight."

Yugi said "But you are nothing like the others."

Atemu said "Yes, we are."

Bakura said "We are monsters."

Marik said "We kill innocent people in our sight."

Marcus said "Nothing can change us from who we are."

Yugi,Ryou and Malik shouted "NO,YOU'RE NOT."

The older teens were shocked by the outbust.

Yugi said "You're not."

Ryou said "You are not monsters."

Malik said "If you kill innocent people, then why are we here alive?"

Mia said "If nothing can change you,so how come you don't kill us or let me die."

The teens turned to Mia who was awake and heard everything.

Marcus said "Mia, you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Mia said "Tired from blood loss. If nothing can change you,so how come you don't kill us or let me die."

Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus look away and don't answer that question.

Mia said "See,you are difference from the others."

Malik said "If you were, you would have kill us at first sight like the others."

Yugi said "Instead you don't."

Ryou said "We can help you, if you tell us."

Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus was shocked at their words.

Mia said "We best get a way on before that hunter came back."

Atemu,Bakura,Marik and Marcus nodded. Marcus pick Mia up in a bridal style and said "We should head to a town or village."before walking away.

Atemu said "Yugi" and held out his hand for Yugi to take.

Yugi turn to him and took his hand. Then they walk away.

Bakura grab Ryou's wrist and walked away with him.

Marik did the same and walked to catch up.

* * *

Me - Finish. This is the longest chapter I did.

Marcus - First you kiss me, then you save me from an arrow. What is next?

Nia - At least you figure out the surpise.

Me - Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
